A Past Never Forgotten
by lauryng
Summary: After my adventure in Arendale, my life started to fall apart. I couldn't get it out of my head... but I wasn't sure I wanted it to. When I learned more of my powers as a Shifter, I thought my life would be perfect again. But perfect is always too much to ask for... Sequel to A Future Never Imagined
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for supporting me in the first story in this series! Now... onto A Past Never Forgotten!**

I threw some clothes into a suitcase. Its been two months since my Shift, but since then I've been such an emotional wreck. Even last night, my two sisters were talking about Disney Villains. I snapped at them after saying they thought Hans was the worst.

Hans.

How crazy that I was able to go on that crazy adventure. I never told anyone that I had been in the world of Frozen. How could I? Its not like anyone would believe me.

Anna, of course, was the best friend I never really had. Kristoff was the rock, able to keep the group sane in the brink of hysteria. Olaf kept the group in good spirits, cheering everyone up in an instant.

Hans.

I promised Anna that I would never forget her. How could I forget any of them?

I felt like screaming. Two lives constantly battling in my head. Only one person knew what that was like.

My dad had been transported to another realm too. But unlike me, he was forced to. How, I was never sure of.

Hans.

Throwing a pair of flip flops into a bag, I zipped it up and threw my hair into a ponytail. Dad had promised to take me on a vacation to Australia, which was pretty exciting. But I wasn't sure if it was for some bonding time or just to let me breath.

I grabbed my sketchbook, which was filled with drawings of faces, scenes, and details from my Shift. My sisters thought I was just Frozen obsessed. I knew better.

"Emma?" Dad's voice drifted up to me. "Its time to go!"

"Coming!" I shouted, looking around my room. It was strangely organized, odd since I was a very messy person. For some reason, I felt like it'd be a while until I saw it again.

...

"God, its hot," Dad said as we got off the plane.

"Not really," I muttered, eyes downcast.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I said, smiling briefly.

Ever since the whole Frozen Heart ordeal, it never was too warm. I relished the feeling, after having it taken away for a few days. Truthfully, the heat just felt like stepping into a warm bath.

"So... What do you want to do first?" I asked after stepping out of the airport.

"First things first. We need to find your Aunt Amber. Ah, there she is!" Dad said, waving to a lovely looking lady.

"Oh, Daniel, hello!" Amber said with slight accent. "And Emma! You've grown so much!"

Aunt Amber was my Mom's sister. She moved to Australia when she was about 20, and has been here for ten years. We hardly talked, and the last time she saw me was when I was eight.

"Hi, Amber!" I said, giving her a hug. She stiffened slightly before returning the hug.

"Come on, I need to get you to the house before we melt in this weather," she said, waving her hand in front of her face. Something on her wrist caught my eye. It was a tattoo, but a strange one, with three lines woven together into a red S.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the tattoo.

Amber touched a slender finger to it. "Oh, that old thing. The S stands for Sarah, my best friend. She has an A on her wrist."

We walked over to her car, a sleek red Mustang. Dad whistled appreciatively.

The car ride was fairly uneventful. I caught sight of a couple kangaroos and koala bears, but everyone passed them without a second glance.

I sighed and leaned my forehead against the window. Suddenly we passed by a couple; a broad shouldered blond male and a slender girl with strawberry blonde hair. A quiet gasp escaped my mouth, but it couldn't be them. It just _couldn't_!

And it wasn't. As we stopped at a red light, I saw the girl had a hawkish face that wasn't all that pretty, and the boy had a much smaller nose.

Holding in a silent scream, I squeezed my eyes shut. Why should I get my hopes up? Its impossible for Anna and Kristoff to be here, especially because I'm the only Shifter right now. But the darkness from my closed eyes only made him appear.

Hans. The villain in Frozen. The man I fell in love with.

The man I could never see again.

...

As we got to Amber's house, I went up to the room I was staying and started to unpack.

Shoving the last bit of clothes into a drawer, I picked up my sketchbook. Opening it up, it fell open to a page that I taped a few pictures of Anna, Kristoff and Hans.

Quickly, I slammed the book shut and shoved it under the mattress. Breathing heavily, I closed my eyes and pressed my palms against them, white flashes appearing under my eyelids.

"Emma?" Amber said from the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about a... nightmare," I lied shakily.

"Hey, its okay," she crooned, sitting on my mattress and putting her hand over mine. "It wasn't real."

And for the first time, I wondered if it really didn't happen.

...

That night, I dreamed about Amber.

She was talking to a man who was sitting with his back away from me. For some reason, seeing him made my heart pound and my throat close up.

"Is she there?" the man growled. Shivers traveled down my spine.

"Yes," Amber replied with ease. "She doesn't suspect anything."

"Good."

Why on earth did this guys voice sound so familiar?

"Did you get any information on the world she Shifted to?" the man asked coldly.

I couldn't breathe. He was talking about me!

"No. However, I think she's starting to doubt herself," Amber said, a sly grin appearing on her face.

The man started to laugh. "Good," he said again. "Don't let her out of your sight."

"Never planned on it," Amber said with a small bow.

The man turned around, and I almost screamed.

I could never forget the blinded eye, the scar that ran down his face.

This was the same guy who attacked me and my Dad when I was six.

And my Aunt was working for him.

The colors of the dream started to fade into a blinding white. I looked up to see Isabelle, who looked very panicked.

"Izzy?" I asked, bewildered.

"Listen to me," Izzy said, looking around wildly. "You need to go back."

"Back?" I asked.

"To Arendale."

I gasped. "But... That's impossible! You told me Shifters could only go to one realm and back home!"

"Yes, yes," Izzy said impatiently. "But there was a prophesy. It stated that a single Shifter had the power to go to multiple realms, as many times as needed."

"And... You think that's me?" I questioned, unbelieving.

"I know it's you. You've already Shifted a number of four times. To Arendale and back was only two of them. But while there, you unknowingly Shifted to another world of fear."

"That dream!" I shouted. "With the ice! That's why when I came back, the cut was still there."

"Yes. But you are in danger in your land. You need to travel back to where you desire most and find help," Izzy said firmly.

"I can go back," I breathed.

"But be warned. When you return, your challenges will not end. You may recall that I said the... movie would not change," Izzy said slowly. "Just remember that."

"Um... okay?" I replied.

"Now go!" Izzy ordered.

I closed my eyes and focused on Anna, Kristoff and Hans. The wind picked up and I smiled.

...

With a loud crack, I found myself in the middle if Arendale. I was back! I grinned from ear to ear.

Looking around, I noticed a lot of people moving towards the castle. I walked towards it and noticed a glistening sheen of ice on the ground. It seemed like the end of the movie.

Excited, I was walking towards the castle, but stopped when I heard a loud crash and saw a bunch of guards carrying away a certain red haired prince. Hans!

He was putting up quite a fight. Kicking and squirming, yet the guards still kept a firm hold on him.

"Hans!" I called out excitedly.

The guards froze and turned to face me, Hans along with them.

"What do you want?" he spat angrily.

"Wha- Hans, it's me, Emma!"

"I don't know any Emma," he said coldly, still trying to throw off the guards.

Tears welled up in my eyes. The guards turned again and walked Hans up a boat and threw him into a prison cell.

Izzy's words started to echo in my mind. _"But be warned. When you return, your challenges will not end. You may recall that I said the... movie would not change. Just remember that..."_

The movie didn't change. Hans didn't recognize me. No, he didn't _know_ me.

Nobody did.

**So... First chapter is complete! I hope everyone likes it as much as the first story.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Reviews make my day!**

**And as always...**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! You guys never cease to amaze me! I started getting both reviews and follows/faves within the first hour this story was up! Love you! *big group hug***

**Special shout out to Cupcake (Guest). Your review truly made my day! :D (By the way, Emma is 18 years old.)**

**On to chapter two!**

I felt crushed. Heartbroken. I felt like laying down and never standing up again. I couldn't get his face, contorted with anger, out of my head.

Isabelle told me to get help here. The question was, how? No one knew me anymore. Hans... he couldn't help me, even if he wanted to. Anna would want to spend time with her sister, Kristoff with Anna.

Of course, I couldn't just sit around. There were people out there, looking for me. I didn't know what, but something had to have happened for this group to absolutely hate Shifters. But at the moment, it was all I wanted to do.

I needed space. Everything seemed to be closing in on me, taking my breath and letting half the amount back in. I looked around the bustling village, spotting an empty stable a short ways away. Pushing through the crowd, I was finally able to reach it. There was a door, which looked like a more promising place to get away.

Jiggling the doorknob, I finally got in and shut the door behind me. Breathing heavily, I slid down the wall, trying not to cry. All the emotional trauma seemed to pile on top of each other. Needing to leave the friends that people only dream about. An Aunt who works for people trying to kill me. Coming back to find nobody remembers me... It was too much.

Resting my head on my knees, I started to cry. After the crying came the screaming. Covering my mouth with my hands, I screamed until my throat was raw. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, Hans," I whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

By the time I got myself together enough to go outside, the sun was starting to set. It got pretty chilly, and I realized the dress I was given was not a cold-friendly one.

People were still going in and out of the palace courtyard, so it seemed the celebration was still going. Squeezing my way past villagers, I started to slip and slide on the icy ground.

Suddenly, a slender figure slammed into me, knocking us both to the ground. "Oops," Anna said, trying to get up on her ice skates and failing miserably. "Not quite in the hang of these!"

"Ann- er, Princess!" I said in surprise, helping her up. A strange sense of déjà vu made me think back to our first meeting. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh, no," my former best friend said with a laugh. "I was the one who bumped into you. And please, call me Anna!"

As she smiled at me, I couldn't hold back a flicker of hope as her smile faltered. She stared at me for a few seconds before shaking her head a bit. "Sorry, you just seem familiar. Have we met?"

Happiness exploded inside me, and I gave her a small smile of my own. "Not really," I said with a shrug. "But in a way, yes. My name is Emma."

"Well, its nice to meet you Emma," Anna chirped happily. "Even if we've met before!"

I smiled as she dragged me off to 'introduce' me to Kristoff. Maybe things could work out after all.

...

It was both so hard and terribly easy to believe I had been so miserable just an hour before. Kristoff was much more social than our first introduction, and we formed a tighter friendship. I felt a lot better, but I still felt something, more of a someone, missing.

"Hey, do you want to meet Elsa?" Anna asked after meeting up with Olaf.

"Sure," I said with a smile. We started to weave our way to the queen, but got blocked by a large guard.

"Princess Anna," he said in a deep voice. "Your audience is requested by the prisoner."

"Me?" Anna questioned, surprised. "Why not Elsa?"

"I think you can guess, Princess."

Anna's face darkened immediately. "Oh," she said, anger and fear leaking into her voice. "I'll be right there."

After the guard left, I turned to Anna. "What's he talking about?"

"Hans," she said simply, shaking her head.

My heart started to pound. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Anna said in determination. "Why else wouldn't he want to talk to Elsa?"

"Good point," I said, looking towards the docks.

"Would you mind coming with me? I know we just met and all, but I don't want him to do anything again," Anna said, avoiding my eyes.

"Sure!" I said, keeping any traces of panic and sadness out of my voice.

"Really?" the princess asked in surprise.

I chuckled. "Why not?"

She smiled, obviously relieved. "Thanks. Let's go."

As we turned around and started to make our way back to the docks, we ran into Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. Naturally, they (and by that, I mean Kristoff) didn't want the two of us to see the 'enemy'.

"No, Anna, its too dangerous," Kristoff protested, putting a hand on her shoulder.

I could see my friend visibly pale. I realized that was exactly what Hans said to her when she went to find Elsa. "She'll be fine," I said quickly. "I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

Truthfully, the only thing I'd do to Hans if he tried anything suspicious was punch him. I knew how to throw a good one, as I found out in my first Shift.

Kristoff's shoulders drooped in defeat. "Fine," he said finally, throwing his hands in the air. "But be careful."

"Of course," Anna said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kristoff blushed, turning his head and coughing awkwardly.

...

Hans was sitting uncomfortably on the odd bench in his cell. "Ah, there you are Anna. And I see you've brought a friend!"

I stiffened, not believing the difference between my Hans and this... monster. "I have a name."

"Don't care. But seeing as you have the upper hand..." he gestured around his cell. "I guess you'll tell me anyway."

"Emma," I said stiffly.

Hans laughed. "Ah, I remember you! You ran into me this morning. Still don't know you though."

"Look, why do you want me here?" Anna interrupted quickly.

"Well, why do you think? I want you to let me go before the ship leaves."

"And why would I do that?" Anna taunted, crossing her arms.

"Let's just say I'm not the only one in Arendale looking for power," Hans said, smirking triumphantly.

Anna paled, getting close to Hans. "How can I trust you?" she asked quietly.

"The same way you did before. The question is could I trust you?" Hans asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Anna said, surprising me slightly. "But I doubt you expected otherwise."

Hans winked, and for a moment he wasn't as cruel. He looked like himself. "Naturally."

Anna walked over to me, clearly on the verge of panic. "Emma, what do I do?"

"Well... er..." I stammered, feeling a bit stupid. I wanted him to be free, more then anything, but Hans definitely wasn't the same. "I guess you should do what you think is right."

"That's the thing. I mean, he's done such a bad thing, but..." Anna broke off with a slight blush.

Of course. Anna probably still liked him, despite the evil Hans has done. They were engaged, after all. Still, I couldn't stop a twinge of jealousy.

"Follow your heart," I said softly, pulling my friend into a small hug.

Anna nodded, and headed back over to Hans. "Hans..." she stopped. "Well, I never did catch a last name."

Hans smirked lightly. "Westergaurd," he said finally.

"Okay then. Hans Westergaurd, of the Southern Isles..."

I held my breath. What was she going to say?

"I pronounce you to be, as for now, free," Anna said. "But if you hurt me, Elsa, or any of my friends... let's say the prison was a kind gesture."

Hans smiled and sat up a bit straighter. I realized I had unconsciously done the same thing, immediately slumping my shoulders. But I still had to strain to hold back a ridiculous grin.

God, I was still in love with this man. For some reason I felt giddy just to admit it. I needed to be in love, and I was going to fight like hell to get that love back.

**Hello dearies! I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**I guess we got to see a little more of Emma. We saw her broken emotionally, as well as stubborn and hopeful.**

**Once again, thank you everyone for the great support I've been getting!**

**Please leave a review! Two seconds can literally make someone's day!**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Random question of the day... What books do you like to read? **

**Okay guys, I'm having a little weird thought (although I have a lot of those). I suddenly want to put together a music playlist for this story. If anybody has any song suggestions, I would love put one together!**

**And before we get back to the story, has any of you listened to the deleted songs from Frozen? I love them, and totally suggest listening to them! My favorite is Life's Too Short.**

**I'm done with my ramble now, so now to chapter three!**

As Anna went off to find a guard, I was torn between following her and staying put. As I stepped forward however, Hans spoke suddenly.

"Who are you?" he asked, leaning forward curiously.

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"Who. Are. You?" he said again, as if talking to a child.

"I already told you, I'm Emma," I said briskly, turning away again.

"Obviously," Hans rolled his eyes. "But there's something... different about you."

"Different?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"Yeah."

"That's it?"

"Not at all," Hans said lightly.

"Do you care to elaborate?" I asked, getting very annoyed.

"I would, but I can't put a finger on it," he said. "But I'll tell you that you're very fun to annoy."

I huffed, ready to whip around and stomp off. My plans crumbled as Hans started to laugh. I really wanted to stay angry, but I started to crack up too. At first, I tried to stop smiling, making a really weird scrunched up face. As always, laughter escaped and I was soon giggling.

After a little bit, I got myself together. But as soon as Hans and I made eye contact, we started laughing again. "Okay, stop!" I giggled, clutching my aching ribs. "Anna is coming! Act natural!"

Of course, as I said that, we made the most unnatural position possible. I put my hands on my hips and stared at the sky dramatically. Hans leaned back in his cell and crossed his legs, putting his hands behind his head and whistling softly.

"What did I miss?" Anna asked, stretching out the 'what'. She gave me a weird look and tried to ignore the suddenly musical prince.

I was overjoyed to see the Hans I knew and loved, but he disappeared when Anna started swinging a key around her finger. A hungry and possessive look filled his eyes and he leaned forward eagerly.

The laugh that was bubbling and ready to escape died quickly. "Nothing," I said, waving her off. "Just talking."

"Uh huh. Whatever," Anna said, turning to Hans. "It took a bit of convincing, but I was able to get you out. But you have to swear you'll take us to the threat immediately."

"Fine. Just get me out of here," Hans almost growled, rattling the bars of the cell. Anna hesitated for a moment before unlocking the door. He immediately dashed out, obviously relieved to be out of that claustrophobic cell.

I was taken back at the sudden mood swings Hans has been having since I've seen him. It was almost like he wanted to get out. It both made me extremely angry and very happy. At the moment, I was just sad.

"Let's go," I said. "We wouldn't want to lose any advantage we have over... Who exactly are we up against?"

Hans turned slowly. "My brother," he said.

...

As we walked back to the square, we got plenty of dirty looks from the surrounding guards. "Are we going to let Elsa know?" I whispered to Anna, looking around nervously.

"She'll find out eventually, I'm sure, but let's keep it as quiet as we can for as long as possible," Anna muttered back, giving a guard a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to find Kristoff and Olaf," I said. "Would you mind keeping an eye on him?"

"Sure," Anna said immediately. "Just don't be long."

I walked towards the area I last saw Kristoff. I was so lost in thought, I was only a couple feet away from him when I saw he had company.

It was my aunt.

...

Kristoff looked extremely uncomfortable. When he saw me behind Amber, his face brightened. I shook my head violently, praying he would get the hint. Fortunately, he did.

"I'm looking for someone," Amber said. "A girl, copper hair, green eyes, goes by the name of Emma. Have you seen her anywhere?"

As he looked at me again, I mouthed 'no' at him. He looked confused, but he still replied casually. "I can't say I have," he said. "Do you mind telling me why you're looking for her?"

My aunt sighed, fluffing her jet black hair. "She's my niece, a very troubled child. She ran off and I'm looking everywhere for her. Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

Kristoff looked more confused then ever. As he opened his mouth, I was sure he would give me away. As of now, he hardly even knew me, for crying out loud!

"I think I saw her over by the fruit stands," he said pointing over his own shoulder, surprising me yet again. "On the other side of the square."

"Thank you," Amber said, hurrying off. As soon as she was out of sight, Kristoff rushed over to me.

"No time to explain," I said quickly. "Let's find everyone else."

It took about two minutes to track down Olaf and Sven, who were on the edge of the quickly diminishing crowd. "Hey Emma! Hi Kristoff!" Olaf said happily, patting Sven's nose.

"Hi," Kristoff and I said simultaneously. I cleared my throat. "Olaf, I need you to come with me- er, us. I'll explain everything, I promise."

"Okay," Olaf shrugged, waddling after us. Sven soon bounded after Kristoff, eyes bright with excitement.

I saw Anna pacing, not too far away. As soon as she saw me, relief flooded into her face, then going back to glaring at Hans.

As soon as Kristoff saw the prince, he stopped dead in his tracks. "What is she doing here!?" he snapped, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Relax," I said, going behind him and shoving Kristoff forward. "I said I'll explain, and I will."

He groaned, with a face that clearly said 'not this guy again'. "Fine," he said grudgingly. "But if anything strange happens-"

"Got that covered," I interrupted. "Look, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Anna, anybody. Just trust me."

Kristoff didn't answer, he just walked up to Anna and put hand on her shoulder. She looked as if she was the most peaceful person in the world. I felt a strange sense of longing as I imagined my previous visit.

Shaking my head abruptly, I decided to give Kristoff the details of Hans' freedom.

Afterwards, Kristoff seemed both upset and satisfied. "I guess we have a truce," he said, holding a hand out for Hans to shake. Hans took it and gave a quick pump up and down.

"Emma," Anna piped up for the first time. "There was a strange lady who came up to me, looking for you. Do you know who she is?"

I sighed. "Black hair, red nails, strange S on her wrist?" Anna nodded. "That's my aunt," I sighed, pressing a thumb and a forefinger to my eyes. "Let's just say we aren't on each others good side."

Everyone seemed to accept that except Kristoff. "How do we know she's not working with him?" He said loudly, jerking a thumb at Hans.

I laughed. "She's not, don't worry."

"Thank you, Emma," Hans said, making a move as if to give me a one sided hug before thinking better of it. "I have no secrets. After all, love is an open door," he said, throwing a wink at Anna. Both she and Kristoff stiffened.

"Hans," I said, noting Kristoff's hand had curled into a fist. "Your brother."

"Ah yes," the prince said, rubbing his hands together. "Time to have a little fun."

**Dearies! Hello! I feel a bit sad... I only got one review last chapter. Of the follows I have, only one review! :(**

**I kinda enjoy writing Evil Hans. For some reason, I added a bunch of sarcasm and daredevil traits I never thought about with Good Hans. If or when the problem is fixed (I might be extra evil...) I think I'll try to keep a bit of Evil into the Good. Anyone with me?**

**School is coming up, so I'm very sorry if I don't update as much.**

** For all I know, nobody's actually reading this, but I hope you leave a review. If any of you are Oncers like me, please say so! I need help fangirling so I can survive until September 28!**

**R. E. V. I. E. W.**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm having a bit of a crisis... School starts Monday, and I am most certainly NOT ready. On the happier note, its my birthday today! Just because I can, its also Emma's birthday. Wish us a happy birthday!**

**As my present to you, I will put anything you want in the next chapter. Leave a review or PM me, and I will work whatever it is in there, no matter how silly! For all I know, it could lead to a huge plot point...**

**Onto the next chapter!**

Anna invited us to stay in the castle, which got me really excited. I've never been to a real castle before, and it was absolutely amazing!

As we walked in, Anna had to scout ahead to make sure no one would catch sight of Hans. We needed his help to keep Elsa and the rest of the kingdom safe. However, he wasn't exactly a welcome sight for everyone else.

"All clear," Anna whispered, and we dashed to several guest bedrooms. "We can talk in here."

I slipped into the room, soon followed by Hans and Kristoff. It was beautiful, moonlight spilling into the dim space. A huge window was in the center of a simple wall, a bed off to the right. I giant dresser stood to the left. After opening the doors, I discovered several dresses as well as gowns.

"This would be your room, I guess," Anna said after peering into the closet space. "My room is just down the hall, everyone else would be in the other rooms."

Hans was already making himself at home on the armchair, hanging his jacket on the back of the seat and stretching out. Kristoff stood at the foot of the bed, crossing his arms stiffly. Anna plopped down on the bed, soon followed by me. It was extremely comfortable.

"So, Hans," Anna said both politely and demanding. "Spill it."

"Right, my brother," Hans said, running a hand through his hair. "As I briefly mentioned, no one had been able to get close with Elsa. A good few of my brothers tried and failed. I was the closest to getting the throne through Anna."

Anna took a deep breath and motioned for Hans to continue.

"My brother Albert was able to catch news of my attempt. He came back and talked to me in my cell. I wouldn't tell him anything, don't worry," Hans said, chuckling at our quickly paling faces. "But he got angry with me. He told me his plans, hoping I would side with him. I refused, not wanting a worse punishment if it failed. Albert stormed off after, swearing that he would get his revenge. That's all I know right now."

Kristoff sat down and leaned forward. "So this Albert person," he said. "Were you guys close?"

"Not at all," Hans laughed. "He bullied me relentlessly, and I'm honestly not sure why he was so surprised I turned down his offer."

I frowned. "Do you know where he is?"

"I know he's not it the village, so he must be in the woods somewhere."

Anna suddenly yawned widely. Quickly, I stifled my own, giggling as everyone else yawned loudly. "I think we should get some rest."

Everyone nodded and started heading out. Throwing open the dresser doors, I pulled on a nightgown and twisted my hair into a messy bun. Pulling the blankets back, I slid into the soft bed and fell asleep instantly.

...

I had forgotten about the strange dreams I got while on my Shift.

I found myself in a large office area. The scarred man sat in his chair, facing Amber. She was clearly back from Arendale, rubbing her tattoo absentmindedly.

"What did you find?" The man questioned, tapping the arm of the chair.

Amber cleared her throat. "I found many friends of the girl. They wouldn't tell me where she was, but I suspect she's with them. I haven't found anyone willing to help us. They seem very fond of her."

"I didn't expect any better," the man sighed. "Does she know of the prophesy?"

"She knows she is the one the prophesy is about," Amber said. "I doubt she knows all of it, otherwise she would be scared out of her mind."

My breath caught in my throat. What does the actual prophesy say?

Suddenly, my aunt stiffened. "Mr. Evans," she said softly. "We have company."

Evans turned and immediately saw me. "Hello Emma," he said with a cruel smile.

I panicked. I concentrated as hard as I could on the first thing that came into my head, immediately waking up there.

Soft snoring came from above me. I had been thinking of Hans, appearing into his room instead of my own. Cursing under my breath, I got up and tried to get quietly out the door. However, I immediately stepped on a loose floorboard, which let out a loud creak. Scrunching up my nose, I decided to experiment with my special Shifting magic.

Closing my eyes, I tried to imagine the guest room I had been staying in. A soft breeze swept through the dark bedroom, and then I felt myself snap out of existence for half a second, reappearing in my room. I grinned triumphantly, but felt exhausted. Rubbing my eyes, I decided to only do short distance Shifts if its an emergency.

However, as I tried to go to sleep, I found I couldn't. I was tired, yes, but my mind was wide awake. After wasting at least an hour tossing and turning, I gave up. Sitting up, I decided to go exploring. I chose not to put on some shoes, as it would make unnecessary noise. However, as I climbed off the bed, my hand brushed against the rough fabric of Hans suit jacket.

Hesitating for a moment, I grabbed it and smiled faintly. He must have left it after he told us of his brother. Slipping it on, I breathed in the scent of chocolate and peppermint, something I got used to in my first Shift. Hans was both so different, yet the exact same.

Shaking my head quickly, I took of the large jacket and found a shawl in the closet. Wrapping it around me, I braided my hair, which now trailed to the middle of my back.

Looking around for something to tie it back, I absentmindedly fiddled with the end of my copper colored braid. Looking down, I realized that I wrapped some of the hair around itself, tucking it in to hold the braid together. I figured I had just picked that up from Anna. Shrugging, I quietly opened the door and stepped into the slightly humid hallway.

My bare feet slapping the cool tile was the only sound I could hear. Glancing around, I decided to try to find the front doors. I could use some air, and the heat was extremely bothersome.

Trying to navigate the twisting hallways, I finally saw the doors. Opening the heavy and creaky door, I half jogged to the square. Taking deep breaths of the crisp air, I jumped as a heavy boot scuffed the ground right behind me

Whirling around, I threw a fist at the person behind me. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it was my first reaction. Kristoff caught my arm before it even got close to hitting him.

"Whoa there," he laughed, letting go of my arm.

"Oops," I said with a tiny smile. "Sorry."

"No, its fine," Kristoff shrugged. "However, that is the first time I've seen a girl go to defense mode before panicking."

"I'm weird. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm a little claustrophobic. Needed air. What are _you_ doing out here?" Kristoff teased me.

"Same. I couldn't sleep," I said with a yawn.

"Looks like you can now," Kristoff said.

I nodded blearily and started back to the castle. "What do you think about Hans?" I asked, keeping the conversation alive.

"Not sure," he replied, kicking a rock with his shoe. "We need to trust him, but I don't think I can completely after what he did to Anna."

I nodded. After all, I don't think I could trust someone totally If they tried to kill someone I loved. I tried to hide a smile as I realized the irony of that thought. Luckily, Kristoff didn't notice.

"Any ideas what the plans are going to be?" Kristoff asked, looking at me from the corner if his eyes.

"Not really. I would try to think of the most reasonable hideout and look there if it was my mission."

"That's actually a really good idea," Kristoff said with a raised eyebrow. "Where would you say?"

"Well, if it were me, I would hide somewhere relatively close, bit still difficult to find or get to. Someplace like..." My stomach lurched. I quickly turned to the North Mountain, where the small glint of Elsa's ice palace shone.

Kristoff followed my gaze. "You don't think..."

"Why not?" I asked, a wild feeling of excitement blossoming in my chest. Finally, an adventure I've been craving since going home.

Kristoff also looked excited. "We have to tell everyone."

...

Running back inside, we skidded around the corners and sprinted up staircases, trying to find our new way back to the rooms. Soon, Kristoff seemed to accept the fact we were lost.

"Great. What now?" He panted, leaning against the wall.

I looked around. Nothing looked relatively familiar. Groaning, I turned to Kristoff. "Hold on," I said, grabbing his wrist and preparing for a short Shift.

"Wha- OH MY GOD!" Kristoff yelped as we Shifted to my guest room. Swaying on the spot, I blinked hard and sat down. Kristoff looked like he was going to be sick.

"What was that?!" He groaned.

"Magic. Don't tell anyone," I said, rubbing my eyes vigorously.

After taking a few minutes to recover, we stumbled out the door and knocked on Anna's.

A half asleep Anna opened the door with wild hair, yawning and wiping her eyes. "What is it?"

"We think we know where Albert is."

**Hello dearies! Guess what? This is the longest chapter! *celebration squeels***

**Once again, leave a review or PM me whatever you want included in the next chapter! I'm excited to get bigger challenge, and it would be an excellent bday present!**

**A little more of the storyline came out in this chapter. Also, a good Kristoff and Emma friendship bonding happened, and there isn't one, bit TWO villains Emma needs to worry about! Take that back, I guess its three if you count Hans.**

**Please leave a review!**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I woke up this morning with about 12 emails, and was just so giddy to start!**

**Thank you everyone who left a suggestion! A lot of them are actually a great way to squeeze in a bunch of plot points!**

**Onto chapter five! **

Anna immediately ushered me in, sending Kristoff to get Hans. Grabbing a brush, the princess started to wrestle with her crazy bed head. Finally getting it to smooth out, she braided it and sat on her dresser top.

Pacing anxiously, I blinked constantly to keep awake. It wasn't the best idea to do that short Shift, but it had to be done. Flicking my arm, I continued to pace.

Finally, Kristoff dragged in a yawning Hans. "We're here," he said. He gave me a pointed look, and I knew I would have to explain the Shift we did. I gave a small nod and he looked away.

"We think Albert is hiding out in Elsa's ice palace," Kristoff said clearly.

Anna sat for a moment, letting the news sink in. Her eyes widened as she realized what he said.

"Elsa's... Palace?" She asked skeptically. "I'm not sure-"

"I think you guys are right," Hans said, his voice slightly muffled. I looked over to see him draped across the bed, the bridge of his nose in the crook of his elbow so his arm covered his face. "It's a good hideout."

"How so?" Anna asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, it is far enough away for someone like you to hesitate, not wanting the kingdom to be without a ruler. Yet, its close enough for Albert to attack quickly if needed. Its pretty hard to find, even harder to get to. Besides, he knows we know where it is, so it wouldn't be a big surprise if we dropped by for a visit," Hans reasoned, sitting up.

My train of thought was pretty crazy, especially because I was tired. So, for some weird reason, I couldn't help but notice Hans hair stuck up at odd angles where he was laying down, which looked adorable.

"Then I think its settled," Kristoff said, clapping his hands together. "We leave for the ice palace at dawn."

...

Going back to my room, I shuffled to the bed and fell face first onto the pillow. I closed my stinging eyes, then snapped them open as I remembered that I had to pack. Grabbing a small pack I found at the bottom of the dresser, I started rushing around, finding small things that might be useful against Albert. After finding nothing but a comb and a small mirror, I gave up and decided to let everyone else handle the packing.

Glancing out the window, I saw pink starting to tinge the soft blue sky. Dawn was approaching fast, so I quickly dressed and grabbed the bag with the comb and mirror.

Tucking a piece of loose hair behind my ear, I opened the door to fond Kristoff blocking my path. "Kristoff," I said, surprised that I _wasn't_ surprised.

"Emma," Kristoff said with a smile. "I'm sorry I just really need to know what you did back there."

"Right," I sighed, stepping aside to let him in.

As he leaned against the dresser, I began to talk. "This is kinda hard to explain, but please hear me out," I started, squeezing one eye shut. "I've found out recently that I am... Special. One person every thousand years has the ability to Shift from one realm to another, and as of now, I'm that person. Every Shifter was able to go to one realm and back, then their power would be gone. I'm not from this world, and I had already used my Shift about two months ago."

"But you said-"

"I know," I said, waving a hand dismissively. "Keep listening. Yesterday, I found out there is a prophesy of a Shifter who can Shift to realms and back as many times as needed."

Understanding flooded into Kristoff's eyes. "You're the one in the prophesy."

"Yeah. I also found out I can do mini Shifts in the realm I'm in, which is what happened back there. But the thing is, there are people trying to hunt me down. They think Shifters are going to be the end of all worlds, and the fact I'm the one in the prophesy makes me a bigger target. That's why you can't tell anyone. I'll tell Anna and everyone when I need to, but not now," I pleaded.

Kristoff seemed to accept it. "Alright," he said. "But what exactly does the prophesy say?"

"I don't really know," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Sorry."

Anna called outside the closed door. "Come on guys."

"Coming!" I called, sending Kristoff a look. He nodded and we left for the ice palace.

...

After we got the horses ready, Olaf ran up to us. "Hey guys!" He waved, his smile faltering as he saw the horses. "Where are you going?"

"We need to find Hans' brother," I said. "He might be a danger to Elsa and the rest of the kingdom."

"Oh! Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Smiling at Olaf's innocent optimism, I started to climb onto my horse. A loud shout followed by loud scuffling drifted over, and I turned to see Sven running away with Olaf's nose. Olaf appeared, huffing and puffing, trying to catch up with the reindeer.

Walking up to Sven, I tapped my foot impatiently, putting one hand on my hip and holding the other one out. "Give it," I scolded him sternly, and Sven bounded over and dropped the slimy carrot in my hand. Smiling, I gave it to Olaf and climbed onto my horse again.

Looking around, I saw Kristoff clambering onto Sven, sending being a dork and smiling at Anna. Hans hadn't fixed his hair, and he was dressed like a regular villager. He looked adorable anyways.

We soon set off, looking for the other Westergaurd brother.

...

About an hour passed when we stopped to eat and rest a bit. I volunteered to refill the canteens in a nearby river.

Stumbling down the rocky slope, I hummed a bit as I filled up the canteens. Suddenly, a large hand closed over my mouth, a cold voice hissing in my ear. "Not a word," Evans said softly. "Or you and your friends die."

I felt cold pressure on my neck. Fantastic, the guy brought a knife. Evans dragged me to a tree, holding my head back by my hair. "Then again," he chuckled. "I guess you'll die either way!"

I tried to Shift out, but I was too exhausted to do it. I couldn't help but worry I was going to die.

I tried not to struggle, seeing as I might slice my neck open if I did. "How did you get here?" I hissed, eyeing Evans coldly.

"Hmm... Magic of course," he said, holding out his wrist. A tattooed S, exactly like my aunts, seemed to wriggle in the sun. "Shifting magic we took from Shifters over millions of years. Its what the tattoos are made of, and it allows us to do our own Shifting every once in a while.

I tried to keep him talking. Someone would have to check on me sooner or later, and I wanted to be alive when they did.

"Amber said something about the prophesy," I whispered. "What does it say?"

Evans smile twisted cruelly around his scarred mouth.

_"A thousand years, there will be one_

_Who with magic a place they will come_

_A realm of which is not there own_

_But only there and back to home_

_There will be one who stands alone_

_To travel to all and all to roam_

_But this magic comes with a price_

_And whose life for all they could sacrifice._

_This one could be the end to all_

_Whose magic can make all realms fall_

_But use their magic for good and right_

_They won't fall into powers dark as night."_

The words of the prophesy seemed to lower the temperature around the river. My pale face seemed to please Evans. "And now, you will die," he said, holding me back and raising the knife.

"Hey!" Two voices screamed, startling Evans enough to throw off his aim. The knife cut above my eyebrow, causing blood to trickle into my eye.

Kristoff barreled towards Evans, tackling his so they both landed in the river. Evans glared at him, next at me, then traced the S on his arm. He seemed to dissolve in the water, causing Kristoff to fall into the water.

Hans also ran down the hill, looking around for Evans. "Where is he?" He growled, kicking a rock into the river.

"Dunno," Kristoff said, climbing onto the riverbank. "Emma, are you okay?"

I was shaking from head to foot, a mixture of fear and disbelief. I was constantly having to wipe blood out of my eye, but that was the least of my worries. What if I did fall into dark magic, causing all life in all realms to perish? It seemed to much to handle.

"I've got her," Hans mumbled, coming over to me and wrapping an arm around my waist. Together, we awkwardly climbed the rocks, making our way back to Anna, Olaf and Sven.

As soon as Anna saw me, she gasped and ran over to help. I sat down shakily by a rock as Kristoff tore off a price of his shirt for me to clean up the nasty cut on my head.

"Here, I got it," Hans said, taking the wet fabric from the ice harvester. Slowly and gently, he started wiping the blood away.

"Who was that guy?" He asked, concentrating on his work.

"An old enemy," I said thickly. "Tried to kill me when I was six."

"Ooh," Hans winced. "Why is he after you?"

"He thinks I'm a danger to everyone."

"Do you?"

Hans question took me by surprise. Looking up, he stared at me, obviously expecting an answer. "I can be," I said finally.

"You're not," Hans said with so much ferocity I jumped.

"H-how do you know?" I asked, a tear leaking out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't know," Hans said, looking as surprised as I felt. He took his thumb and gently wiped the tear away. "I guess it's just a dream I had."

**Hi guys! Well, I manages to squeeze all of your requests into one chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**So the sweet Hans is starting to come back. Emma can see he's almost letting go of his princely stuff, but almost seems to love him more for that. And Hemma's coming back!**

**I think I'll try to do request things more often. I had a lot of fun on this chapter!**

**Please leave a review!**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm trying to get as many chapters done as I can before school starts, so here's another one! Unfortunately, school has officially started for me, so not as much time to work on writing.**

**I will gladly take requests again, for anyone who liked seeing their idea in the last chapter. It was a lot of fun to write, and it makes me happy to make you happy!**

**Here comes chapter six!**

Hans hadn't gone into much detail after that. He just finished cleaning the wound, then went back to his horse. After getting back onto mine and starting off again, I started pondering what he said. What dream? I couldn't help but hope it was a memory of the last Shift we had. For a moment, he was the sweet Hans I knew and loved, which was a nice break from Mr. Sassypants.

I wished more than anything in the world that Hans could come back. Anna and Kristoff were almost the exact same, but Hans was an entirely different person. I cherished the few moments where I could see a shadow of who he was, as well as the memories we shared before.

After about a half hour, the exhaustion of getting little sleep and too much Shifting got to me. Leaning against the neck of my horse, I closed my eyes and dozed off to the sounds of birds chirping in the distance.

...

I opened my eyes to Izzy's smiling face. "Welcome back child," she said, taking my hand and helping me to my feet. "I'm sorry for not visiting you last night, but I have the feeling you got better information."

I nodded, smiling back. "Hi again," I said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" Izzy said.

"Why didn't you tell me the whole prophesy?" I asked, anger starting to bubble in the pit of my stomach

Izzy sighed. "Because I didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea!?" I shouted. "Its clear as day! If I do something wrong, I could destroy everything! Everyone I love! How can you say I don't understand?"

"Because you are pure of heart," Izzy said calmly. "I know things are not easy for you. In fact, of all the Shifters, you have been through more than they have."

I huffed angrily. "So?"

"You've been through harder things. Do you know how easy it would have been for you to give up before? You could have let Elsa's magic pierce your friends hearts. Instead, you sacrificed yourself. You could have given up on Hans when he forgot you. Instead, you're trying to help him. You could have done evil things, but you haven't. That's why you won't fall into dark magic."

Her reasoning made some sense. It seemed to lift an invisible weight off of my shoulders, but I was still skeptical. "How do you know these things? I mean, about Shifters and stuff."

Izzy smiled warmly. "Because, a thousand years ago, I was the only Shifter alive. I think you've been here long enough. Wake up..."

...

Eyes snapping open, I bolted upright, almost falling off my horse in the process. Suddenly realizing how talented I was for not falling off already, I grinned and blinked rapidly. God, I was not planning to over exhaust myself again. My thoughts were going haywire.

My dream came rushing back to me. I felt comforted that Isabelle believed that I would not fall to the dark side of the prophesy, but I still worried I would. Not only that, but she understood life as a Shifter.

Looking around, I saw we were slowing down. "What's going on?" I asked groggily.

"We're taking a rest stop," Kristoff said.

I was confused. "Already?"

"You were out for a while," Anna said, pulling her horse next to mine. "Everyone else is getting antsy, so we just need a stretch."

"Okay," I nodded. "How long was I asleep?"

"About three hours."

I winced. Dreams that seemed so short could stretch out to hours, without getting too much information. "Oh."

"We were going to wake you, but you were very tired earlier, and I personally didn't want you passing out if something important was going on," Anna teased me, laughing lightly.

We stopped and got off our horses, each of us eager to move around for a while. I nibbled on some sort of cracker that were quite popular on our last adventure while everyone else got some water. It was quite easy to get lazy, leaning against trees or rocks. Luckily, it wasn't all icy and snowy like the time before, so it was also much more comfortable.

I decided to try to get my bearings. Climbing up a large tree, my head broke the leafy surface. Squinting in the sunlight, I searched for the glint of ice that was Elsa's ice palace. I found it much closer than I expected, probably ten to fifteen miles away.

"How is it that close already?" I muttered to myself. I came to the conclusion that horses are much, much faster then walking. Besides, we had no idea where we were going before.

Turning around, I started to climb down when my foot suddenly slipped. Gasping in surprise, I tried to grab onto the branches but failed. Finally, I hit the ground. Hard. The blow knocked the breath out of me, and I sat there for a moment, partly to catch my breath, partly in shock.

Everyone immediately rushed over, asking if I was okay or if I was hurt and all that. As they get grabbed my arms to help me up, I started to giggle uncontrollably. Soon, I was laughing so hard I couldn't keep my balance. Toppling back to the ground, I kept laughing, and soon everyone else started cracking up too.

"What is wrong with you?" Kristoff asked while laughing. I just laughed harder.

"I've never fallen out of a tree before, and it just seems ridiculous that I did!" I giggled, trying and failing to get back up. Anna was trying to hold in her laughs, her face red and eyes tearing up.

"Have you climbed a lot of trees?" Hans asked, a smirk in place.

"Loads," I said, trying to calm myself.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked with a huge smile.

"Just a little sore," I said, getting up and stretching. "I'm fine."

We went back to our original lazy spots, not exactly eager to get back on the road. After some time, Anna and Kristoff walked off, hands linked together. Jealousy swelled within me, crying out for that kind of relationship I had lost. Without meaning to, I looked at Hans, who also caught my eye. Face burning, I tried to hide myself from the prince by brushing the fur of my horse. Unfortunately, Hans took it as an opportunity to talk.

Grabbing his own brush, he walked casually over and started to work on the other side of my horse. "Hey Emma," he said, smirking a little. "Those two lovebirds are a little busy, so I hope you don't mind me bothering you. I'm bored."

"No problem," I said, trying to hide my shaking hands. It was so hard to keep my feelings to myself, especially when we were alone. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I guess I'm bored too."

"Well let's pass the time. What is your favorite color?"

A warm feeling passed over me. These little games were one of the ways Hans and I grew to love each other before, so they seemed familiar. Comforting.

"Blue," I said, smiling.

"Why is that?" Hans asked, folding his arms over the horse's saddle.

"It reminds me of the water. I've always loved the way it glimmers and shifts constantly," I said, closing my eyes and tried to recall the memory if the beach.

"Ugh," Hans said. "Always hated water. Anyways, I love gold."

"Why is that?" I said in a deep voice, trying to do a really bad impression of Hans.

He laughed. "I guess its because of the way it can change. Without light hitting on it, it seems light a boring sort of brown. But as soon as you shine some light on it, bam!" He clapped his hands together. "Its magical."

"I guess," I shrugged. "But you know what?"

"What?" Hans asked.

"Come here," I said, waving him forward. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me. I cupped my hand around his ear as if telling a secret. "Gold isn't a real color!" I whispered teasingly.

"Oh, come here!" Hans growled playfully.

Quickly, I dashed away, turning around with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Immediately, Hans grinned back and stepped forward menacingly.

Holding in a childish squeal, I turned around and ran. A silly chase started, me darting around the grove of trees while Hans chased me. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Hans gaining up on me. Pushing myself even harder, I laughed. Pausing briefly to catch my breath, I leaned against a tree, keeping an eye out for Hans.

After a good while, I still couldn't see the prince anywhere. Sighing, I held back a grin and turned to find him.

"Boo!" Hans shouted, jumping down from the tree in front of me.

Naturally, I screamed, stepping back only to trip over my own feet. Waving my hands like a windmill, I desperately tried to regain my balance. Certain I was going to hit the ground, I closed my eyes just as a hand closed around mine. Laughing, I was about to thank Hans and punch him afterwards. However, as soon as I was steady, Hans grabbed me around my waist and threw me over his shoulder easily.

"Hans!" I yelled shrilly. "Put. Me. Down!"

"Never!" Hans said, walking around with me smacking his back.

"Come on!" I whined, sighing dramatically. "You're being ridiculous!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. You win," Hans said, putting me to the ground.

Putting my hands on my hips, I scowled at him. After a while, he started scowling back. We had a staring contest, neither of our scowls wavering.

"Um..." Anna said, glancing between Hans and I. "What's going on?"

Looking at her, I saw Anna looked both surprised and concerned, as if I got in a fight with Hans. I finally cracked a smile and said, "Nothing."

She just shook her head and walked away, mumbling something about weird friends and mood swings.

Hans smile wavered as he heard Anna's mumbling. "So I guess I'm a friend?"

"What?" I asked, confused for a second.

"She said weird friends. Plural. I guess I've earned your guys trust?"

I had actually forgotten about the situation in hand. Honestly, all thoughts of our mission, of my aunt and Evans, and of the prophesy had been stashed to the back of my mind all day.

Touching the cut on my head for a second, I looked back at Hans. "I guess you have."

As we walked back towards the horses, Anna and Kristoff, I could have sworn Hans was truly coming back to me.

**Hi dearies! I hope you like this chapter.**

**School started yesterday (*distant sobbing*), so updates may or may not be as frequent.**

**Please leave a review! I will take requests again, but they probably won't all be in one chapter!**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello dearies! I am so sorry for the super long delay! I was grounded from my laptop, so I tried to work on my phone but got that taken too. I starter working on it again the second I got them back, which was last night. I got a really long chapter done for you guys! I'm even working on it in school. Eh.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! They made me smile, and certainly brightened my day.**

**I will try to do some requests, but be warned that they might not happen for a while.**

**Okay, is anyone else seriously weirded out that we are already one chapter seven? **

After a small argument, we decided that we might as well spend the night in the area we were at. Anna and I argued for it, the boys against. Girls always get what they want.

It was kind of amazing how much Anna and Kristoff accepted Hans, especially after only a day. Anna, naturally, still seemed a little wary, but she was still kind and sweet towards the villain if the story. Hans and Kristoff seemed to have formed a tight friendship, hours after they were trying to murder each other.

"Hey," Anna said, walking over and bumping me with her shoulder.

"Hi!" I said, grinning and bumping her back. She smiled and tugged at her braid."

So... What's going on with you and Hans?" Anna asked, giving me a knowing smile as I blushed.

"Wha- no its... He... I..." I spluttered nervously. Then I sighed. "Its really complicated."

"How complicated?"

"I don't really understand it myself complicated," I replied easily.

"You like him!" Anna said, a little loudly.

"No I don't!" I whispered fiercely. A little too quickly. I winced as Anna grinned victoriously.

"Come on," she said. "Its nothing to be embarrassed about."

"But now he can be so..." I said, waving my hands wildly in the air and grunting.

"He's not so bad," Anna said. "At least, he wasn't before."

We sat by a tree in silence for a while. "I knew him before, too," I said softly.

Anna looked a little surprised. "Really? It doesn't seem like he knows you. Well, he does now, but you know what I mean."

"He didn't remember me."

It was painful to recall that fact. But I realized that it was probably a good thing. Yes, before I left the first time, I had a huge crush on Hans. He was the first person I ever really liked, and I immediately mistook that for love. But after he was taken from me... That's when I realized that I truly did love him.

I thought of the moments that we had before. Laughing around a bad attempt of a campfire. Holding hands while walking the long way to Elsa's palace. Messing around with silly snowball fights. Our first kiss.

My face started to warm up, and I could feel tears coming. I held my breath and prayed Anna wouldn't notice.

"Emma?" Anna asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "You kind of zoned out for a bit."

"Oh," I muttered, giving my head a quick shake. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Anna shrugged. "Come on. It's getting late."

We walked back to camp with our arms linked, and I blinked rapidly to keep the tears back.

...

That night, I had trouble falling asleep. I tossed and turned for a long time before laying flat on my back, looking at the stars.

"Hey, Shifter."

I jumped as Kristoff sat down next to me.

"First of all, don't sneak up on me like that!" I whispered, punching him lightly on the arm. "And second, why don't you just shout out to the world of magical abilities!"

Kristoff just smiled and glanced over at Anna. "When are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "But I have a feeling its going to be soon."

We sat in silence for a while. I found that I've bonded with Kristoff really well, much more than I did in my first Shift. I could talk easily around him, without worrying about my secret; he already knew, after all.

"Where did you go?"

Kristoff's question was quite sudden, making me jump a little. "What?"

"You said you already Shifted. That's why you are the one in the prophesy. Where did you first Shift?"

My throat closed up and I started to shake. I hoped he wouldn't notice anything.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, my voice an octave higher. I cleared my throat.

"No reason," Kristoff said quickly. "Never mind. You don't have to tell me."

I wanted to tell him, but at the same time, I didn't. A silent war raged on in my head, and the don't won.

"I'll... I'll tell you eventually," I stammered, yanking on a loose piece of my braid.

"OK," Kristoff said, looking at the dark sky. I looked up and shivered. It was a warm night, but I always felt cold after I almost froze to death.

"Goodnight then," the ice harvester said, getting up and walking towards Sven.

"Night," I whispered, rubbing my eyes.

...

I woke up to snow tickling my face. Squinting open one eye, I saw Olaf grinning brightly. "Hi Emma!" He said enthusiastically, sitting up.

I blinked in the bright sunlight. "Hi Olaf," I yawned, stretching and running my fingers through my knotted hair.

"Hans and Kristoff are getting the horses ready, but Anna said we won't be leaving for a while."

Olaf's constant chatter reminded me of a toddler. He always spake his mind, bringing up really random things.

"OK," I said kindly, brushing myself off as I walked towards Anna.

Her face brightened as she saw me approaching. "Oh, good. You're up!" Anna said, handing me an apple with a grin.

"Not entirely," I groaned, tossing the apple from hand to hand. "Olaf said we weren't leaving soon?"

"Oh, no. We're leaving as soon as the boys are done."

I was confused. "Then why did-"

"He wouldn't stop asking. He's really sweet, but a bit annoying at times," Anna said. Her eyes widened. "No, not annoying! I mean... Overbearing? No..."

I giggled as Anna blushed. Immediately, the boys came over. "We're done," Kristoff said, scowling and swatting some bugs away."

"OK, let's go," I said, biting into the apple and winking at Anna.

...

After about a half and hour, we finally arrived at the doorstep of Elsa's castle. "Yay," I sighed, getting off my horse and adjusting my dress. "Time to face the evil brother."

"Maybe he'll invite us for tea," Hans sneered, then sighed with his eyes closed. Running a hand through his auburn hair, he started up the icy steps.

"Do you know why the castle hasn't melted yet?" I muttered to Anna as Kristoff gazed dreamily at the shiny surface.

"My guess is the magic," Anna replied. "But then again, Olaf wouldn't have melted if that were the case. I dunno."

"Is Albert in there?" Olaf questioned, sliding along the porch like area.

"Yeah," Kristoff said. "Well, you're the family. Knock," he said, pushing Hans to the door.

Hans shot Kristoff a look before taking a breath and knocking once.

Immediately, the door was opened by a quite adorable looking prince. My guess was he was about a year or two older than Hans, with much browner hair. However, as soon as the prince smiled, all traces of friendliness disappeared.

"Took you long enough," Prince Albert said. "I was starting to worry!"

Hans balled up his fists and took a step towards his older brother. Anna stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, hissing something into his ear. "Stay. Back!"

"Aw, come on now," Albert tutted, wagging a finger at the young princess. "You should know better than to pair up with your enemy! Didn't dear old Hans try to kill you and your sister only a couple days ago?"

"Shut up," Anna muttered. But she still removed her hand from Hans shoulder.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to get the attention off two of my best friends.

"Hmm," Albert said sarcastically, tapping his foot thoughtfully. "What do you think! I want the throne. And I thought you were the smart one Emma."

I froze.

"Wha- how do you know my name?" I spluttered, staring with wide eyes.

"I'll give you three guesses," he said, tapping his forearm with a smirk.

I felt my face pale. A sick feeling twisted in my stomach as the realization hit me. I tried to deny it, but the idea had already bloomed into a feeling of utter panic.

"No..." I whispered softly, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I knew you'd get it!" Albert said, applauding mockingly. "Your aunt sends you best of wishes.

I stumbled back, almost falling down the stairs if Kristoff didn't pull me back. "He's one of them, isn't he?" Kristoff whispered. "The people trying to kill you."

I nodded and suddenly, the icy fear that had washed over me was replaced by pure anger.

Storming over to Albert, I smacked him as hard as I could across his smug little face. Immediately, he recoiled, clutching his cheek. Hatred shone in his eyes.

"You have no right," I growled at him, stepping towards him and kicking him in the shin. "To suddenly show up, working with people I hate. I have been through ENOUGH! And I will NOT let you kill me now."

I expected the prince to lash out. Part of me wanted him to. I wanted to fight, a fight that I would surely lose but I would still work towards it. Part of me knew that the fights that seemed most impossible were the ones that needed to be fought.

Instead, he laughed. The sound echoed around the palace, rebounding so I heard it three more times. "You have an attitude, don't you? Unfortunately, that will only make it harder for you. And if you try to take you and your friends somewhere you think is safe... Well I'd rather not get into that."

"Emma, what's going on?" Hans asked slowly.

I took a deep breath. "Nothing."

"No, really. How do you two know each other?"

"Hans, please!" I said, trying to keep my temper in control.

"Ah, you haven't told them," Albert remarked.

I punched him in the gut.

"Hans is right, what is going on?" Anna asked, eyes flickering to me and Albert.

"Anna..." I sighed, sensing I was at my boiling point.

"Why are you acting so suspicious?" Hans asked.

I snapped. "Shut up!" I screamed at no one in particular. "Shut up shut up shut. Up! Yes Hans, I am totally working with your evil brother, who, by the way, wants to kill me! Yes, of course that's why I went on this stupid little quest! You guys have no idea what I have been through these past few months, so just SHUT UP!"

I ignored the hurt that flashed across Hans face. I stormed into the castle and heard the doors slam shut behind me. I also heard a muffled yell, as well as thumps. Turning around, I saw the doors pushed Albert outside too.

After I found a place that I could hide, I tried to ease the anger that seemed to be swirling around me. Immediately, the doors opened with a squeal. I heard the voices of my friends, luckily Albert's was not one of them. I took a deep breath and looked at my hiding place.

I had Shifted to the top of the remade chandelier. I wasn't tired at all, which could either mean I had more control of my powers or I was too distracted to notice. Still, it was a great hiding spot, as I really didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Emma!" I heard Kristoff shout. He sounded strange, as if he was desperate to get answers. Which was weird, since he already knew almost everything.

Still, he was the only person I could talk to right now.

Quickly, I Shifted behind Kristoff, grabbing his arm and reappearing back at the camp we a were at the night before.

The ice harvester fell to the ground with a loud thump. "Emma!" He said, shaking his head and getting shakily to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"I... Think so," I said.

"Oh," Kristoff said. "Emma, what you said back there-"

"I was mad, Kristoff!" I said. "You don't get it."

"I know. Its just... Why didn't you tell us?"

"What." I said flatly.

"I knew... _Knew_... there was something about you that seemed familiar."

"Kristoff?"

"Its because your first Shift was here. To Arendale. And we must have forgotten somehow..."

I could literally see realization dawn on Kristoff's face.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"Listen, I'll explain later. We need to-" I realized something stupid. "Holy crap. I just left Anna and Hans with a crazy murderer."

Kristoff slapped a hand to his forehead. "Can you do another Shift thing?"

"Actually, yeah," I said, grabbing his wrist and feeling our existence fade for a second.

When we appeared in the middle of the room, Kristoff swore loudly. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Let's split up," I said, worried my own temper got them killed.

I ran up the stairs while Kristoff scoured the bottom floor. Running into one room off the the side, I froze as I heard the sound of a sword being drawn behind me.

"I told you running away wouldn't help you," Albert smirked, pressing the blade against his brothers neck.

**Once again, I am more sorry about the late update than I have ever been sorry in my life! School is really kicking my butt, and I was grounded from electronics as I said before.**

**I hole you liked this chapter! I will try to get another one up in the next few days, so hopefully there won't be another hiatus...**

**I got a review recently asking if I could write a story like this with Godzilla? It sounds really interesting, but I actually haven't seen the movie yet. When I do, I might write that fanfic...**

**Please leave a review!**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi dearies! Here is the next chapter!**

My heart seemed to stop beating in my chest. I watched Albert as he waited for a response.

"Let him go," I whispered.

Albert's smile grew wider. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I told you to," I said. It was a stupid response, but the only thing I could think of.

"And I say no," he said simply.

"Emma, please get out of here," Hans said softly, but I shook my head.

"Where's Anna?" I asked, taking a step towards Albert.

"Locked in another room," he said, nodding towards the doorway. "Somewhere she can't intervene. Now I want you to call your other friend... Kristoff, is it? So he doesn't catch me by surprise and smash my head in. And if you don't, I'll kill your dear Hansie here."

I took a deep breath. "Kristoff?" I called, my voice cracking. "Come up here please."

"Is everything alright?" Kristoff's voice drifted upstairs. "What's wrong?"

Albert gave me a look that said 'don't say a word'. "Nothing. Just please come help me with something."

"Okay," he said, and heavy footfalls started to come up the stairs.

"What's going oooo-kay," Kristoff said, coming into the room and stopping as he saw a sword right in front of him.

"Stand next to her," the not so charming prince said, jerking the blade towards me.

As Kristoff slowly came to stand next to me, I started to cry. "I'm sorry," I whispered, wiping a tear from my cheek. "He was going to k-kill Hans..."

"Shhh," he said, giving me a one sided smile. "I probably would have done the same thing."

"I hope you guys are dome with all that chatter over there," Albert said. "You might want to hear what I have to say."

"Fine," I snapped. "What."

"I'll be willing to let my brother go with you and your friends if..." He paused dramatically. "You give up your magic."

Hans looked bewildered. "Magic?" He asked, struggling as his brother held him back. "What magic?"

I closed my eyes. "Deal," I said sharply, ignoring the loud protests from both Hans and Kristoff. "How."

Albert grinned. I avoided Hans eyes as the older prince pulled a simple bracelet out of his pocket. "Just put this on," he said, tossing it to me.

I caught it a examined it. The bracelet seemed to be made of leather, but obviously had some sort of metal underneath. "You promise you'll let him go? And Anna?"

"Absolutely," Albert said.

A strange jolt ran down my spine. I didn't want to give up the Shifting powers, but I had to save Hans. I couldn't lose him again.

"Then you win," I said, slipping the bracelet on.

It tightened uncomfortably around my wrist, and a feeling of ice fold panic spread in my body. I braced myself for something, anything really, but it didn't come.

"What is going-" I stuttered, but then gasped as a burning hot pain started in my wrist and weaved it's way throughout me. Spots danced before my eyes as I collapsed onto the floor, desperately trying to claw the bracelet off me.

Somehow, it was worse than having my heart frozen. I screamed and sobbed and begged myself to pass out. The pain was horrible, as if my blood had been replaced with lava.

I was subconsciously aware of the fact that someone was yelling my name, shaking my shoulder.

After what seemed like eternity, the white hot pain stopped, I lay on the icy floor, grateful for the cool temperature. My breathing was heavy, and I kept twitching awkwardly.

I felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in the pot of my stomach. It was now impossible to go home.

"Get the bracelet off her," I heard a distant voice say, and someone slipped the now loose piece of leather off my arm.

I kept still on the ground, feeling tears run into my hairline. There was a buzzing in my ears, and I opened my eyes with difficulty.

"Get up," Albert said, nudging me with his foot. Kristoff came over and grabbed my arms, helping me to my feet. My knees buckled, so I leaned heavily on the ice harvester.

"You... You got what... You wanted," I stammered. "Now let us... Go."

"A deal is a deal," he said, and Kristoff turned to the door hopefully.

"I'll be right back," he said, rushing to go get Anna.

Still, Albert refused to let go of Hans. I tried to wait patiently, but he still held his brother captive when Anna ran in and hugged me tightly. Kristoff soon joined her, and Albert smiled.

"People in love can be so gullible," he said, throwing his brother on the ground. Relief seeped into my heart as I took a step towards Hans.

That was when Albert stabbed Hans in the back.

...

"No!" I screamed, running towards him as he staggered to the ground. "No no no no no no no!"

"See you later, Emma," Albert smirked, lifting up his sleeve and tracing the dark S tattoo. He disappeared.

"Hans, please!" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Hans asked, coughing. "I'm a villain."

"Not to me. Never."

"I wish I had more time to redeem myself," he said, smiling.

"Don't say that!" I said. "We can... We can get you back to the castle. Fix you up."

Hans didn't say anything for a while. "You certainly are optimistic Emma," he said finally. "I like that."

I sobbed, trying to gather enough courage to pull through. I leaned down and firmly planted my lips against his.

A whisper of wind blew through my hair, filling the room before disappearing. Hans eyes fluttered close, but opened a second later.

"Emma?" He sounded relieved, happy even.

"What?" I asked softly.

"I... I think-"

"I remember," Anna gasped, clutching Kristoff's arm. "I remember you!"

I spun back around to Hans, who was smiling brightly. "I think I'm in love with you, Emma Singer."

"I think I'm in love with you, Hans Westergaurd," I said sadly, clutching him to my chest. "Forever and always."

"I'm sorry... For forgetting you and... Everything else," Hans took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry."

"No, its not your fault!" I whispered. "Its okay, you'll be just fine."

"Thanks for making my life infinitely better," Hans said. A few of my tears fell onto his bloodstained shirt, and I squeezed his hand.

"Don't leave me!" I said softly, kissing Hans again. "Please..."

"I love you..." Hans whispered again, and then he closed his eyes for the last time.

He was gone.

...

I started shaking uncontrollably. Anna came over and she touched my shoulder gently, wiping tears from her face. "We need to go," she said, closing her eyes as I cried.

Kristoff seemed to be in shock. Probably the mixture of having another set of memories, as well of seeing Hans...

"Please, Emma," Anna almost begged, but I shook my head. I couldn't just leave him here.

A loud sob escaped my chest. I cradled Hans head on my lap, gently stroking his hair from his forehead. He wasn't gone... He couldn't be gone.

Kristoff came over and put his arms around me in a hug. "Emma, if we don't leave now, Albert will get to the kingdom and kill Elsa. Come on."

Still, it was another few minutes before I moved again. Kristoff and Anna both went outside, giving me time to get myself together.

I couldn't shake the feeling that it was all my fault Hans died. If I hadn't lost my temper and ran away, he would still be here.

I covered my mouth as I looked at Hans again. I felt numb, as if everything was just a dream. It had to be a dream.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, kissing Hans forehead before standing up and leaving the castle.

**Please don't murder me in my sleep!**

**There will be a few more chapters in this story, but I will be starting a third fairly soon.**

**I guess its bye for now... Sorry!**

**Please leave a review! I only got one last chapter...**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter was pretty rough. This chapter if fairly (a.k.a. very) short, but another will be up soon!**

We galloped at full speed back to the kingdom. I tried to concentrate on things like the trees or Anna's hair flying behind her. Anything to distract me from the dull throb in my chest.

I realized that Olaf wasn't with the group. The others didn't look concerned about it, so I assumed they sent him to find help before we left.

It took about an hour to get back, but that meant Albert could have been there an hour ago. Still, I wished the ride was longer.

We walked as casually as possible, trying to not bring any attention to us or cause people to panic. I was always a step behind Kristoff and Anna.

As soon as we were inside the castle, Elsa rushed towards us. "Anna!" She exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "What happened? Why did you leave? Why didn't you tell me? And why have a bunch of memories flood into existence?." She paused and looked at me, a look of sympathy on her face. "Its Emma, right? I'm really sorry for putting you through what Anna did. Can you forgive me?"

I nodded, and Elsa continued.

"And then Olaf came and told me someone named Albert had you captured! Have you been out of your mind?"

"Elsa," Anna said, smiling. "You're rambling. Just listen to us, okay?"

We walked into Elsa's office. Anna began to tell the story, starting at when I first Shifted here. Kristoff filled in some places, and Elsa didn't comment. However, when Kristoff started to talk about what the prophesy said, the temperature in the room dropped significantly.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, bewildered.

"Nothing," Elsa muttered. "Keep going."

She didn't interrupt again, and Anna almost got to the end of the story. However, when she got to the part where... He died... She started to choke up. Kristoff put an arm around her shoulder and mouthed something to Elsa. I looked away, tears forming in my eyes.

"Wait," Elsa said after a long pause. "So... With the whole prophesy thing... If Emma doesn't have her powers, it won't come to pass, right?"

"I don't think so," Kristoff said, but I could tell he doubted himself.

I realized that the prophesy was never about me in the first place. No, the bad guys have my magic now... They have the ability to bring an end to all the realms... I shoved the thought to the back of my mind.

"I'm sorry about Hans," Elsa said softly. Hearing his name felt like someone dumped a bucket of cold water over my head, causing me to tense. Tears started to come, and I turned my head.

"Well then," Elsa said, standing up and brushing off her hands. "I'll tell the guards to keep an eye out for Albert. I already set up a wall of ice around the kingdom, but I doubt that will keep him- or them- busy. Until then, come join me for dinner."

Anna nodded and wipes a tear from her cheek. As we walked towards the dining room, I overheard Anna whispering fiercely to Elsa.

"Hans was different before we... I left him in charge of the kingdom. You didn't really know the real him."

"I understand, but are you sure Emma is okay? From what I've seen and heard, they truly did love each other. I don't want to force her into action immediately," Elsa said, glancing back at me. "I'm sure Hans was a good person. I'm just wondering how this will affect her."

...

I didn't eat much at dinner, and went to the same room I stayed in before immediately after. I climbed into the bed, but sleep refused to come. Every time I closed my eyes, a brief memory of Hans lying there... Dead... Flashed across my mind. Still, as the night went on, my exhaustion grew.

After several hours of tossing and turning, I finally found sleep.

...

I knew I was dreaming, but it was different than before. I wasn't exactly in a dream, but observing it. It was like looking through a window and having no control over anything outside.

I saw Albert directly in front of me. I recoiled and tensed up, anger flooding through my body. However, curiosity won over and I crept towards him.

"She doesn't know anything," he was saying to someone, but I couldn't see who. "There's no way she can interfere."

"Good," a voice I knew too well said. She was family, after all. "With her magic in our control, as well as a weapon we can use to control her, this will certainly work," Amber said, her footsteps echoing around the room.

I heard a rustling, as if paper was being crumpled and spread out again. A pause, and then more rustling. "Do you think we should take the extra precaution? Just in case?" Amber said, and I heard another familiar voice in return.

"Sure," Evans said. "But be careful. Do it completely, and only if you have permission."

Permission? I wasn't sure if they were talking about me. They never asked permission for anything before. Like if they could kill me.

The dream started to fade. I was pulled back into the painful reality, and I opened my eyes to the still inky sky. I probably got an hour of sleep, tops.

I sat up and tried to remember my dream. It was already starting to fade, unlike the other dreams I'd had in the past. It scared me, how much my life seemed too be connected to my Shifting magic. It felt like a huge load had been lifted from my shoulders, only to realize that weight had been the only thing keeping my grounded.

I groaned and plopped back onto my pillow. Immediately, I sat back up, rubbing the back of my neck. I had landed on something hard and small, and also a little cold. Feeling around, I felt the rough texture of a coat jacket.

Tugging it from under the pillow, I gasped as I recognized it. The coat definitely belonged to Hans.

Hot tears started to pour down my cheeks as I hugged the jacket. The scent of chocolate and peppermint was faded, but still there. It smelled familiar, comforting. At the same time, it caused my throat to close up and for me to fall deeper into a pit of despair. I missed him terribly.

I got up and ran to the door. I didn't stop running until I got outside, and still went farther. Collapsing on the docks, I stared into the glistening water.

The reflection I saw couldn't have been my own. I had bright blue eyes, not dull, lifeless looking gray ones. My hair was well kept and neat, not the mess that persons hair was. I was full of life, not sunken cheeks and a tearstained face.

I was in love, not heartbroken.

I was in love.

But I couldn't be in love anymore.

I lost him.

I lost Hans.

**I pinky promise all of you that the next chapter will be up very soon!**

**You might have noticed that Emma didn't say anything at all this whole chapter. I felt that she had to be broken a little bit...**

**Just a bit of a warning... I have some plans for this story no one... NO ONE... will be happy with...**

**R. E. V. I. E. W. P. L. E. A. S. E. **

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Drum roll please! *drum roll***

**CHAPTER 10!**

The next morning, I was still by the fjord. I had my legs pulled up against my chest, tears still flowing. Nobody had bothered me yet, but it was too early for anyone to really be out.

The pain in my heart had dulled into a numb throb. I closed my eyes, wincing slightly as a wave of cold water sprayed my feet.

I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't bother looking. I wasn't ready to face the day. It was when a hand touched my shoulder when I responded.

Elsa stood above me, smiling sympathetically as she sat down next to me. "Hey," she said softly, pulling her braid over her shoulder. I opened my mouth to respond, but another sob threatened to break through. Instead, I just gave her a small smile in return and nodded.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, and I shook my head, a tear trailing down my cheek.

"No," I said hoarsely. I buried my face in my lap and tried to calm myself. "Sorry."

"Its okay," Elsa said, playing with her hands uncomfortably. "I understand how you feel. When Anna had... Well, was going to freeze before you came, I felt like the world was crashing around me. It felt hopeless."

"I know," I said. As Elsa gave me a confused look, I explained the movie and how I followed through the adventure while sitting comfortably on my couch.

It surprised me how much I wanted that back.

"You know, Hans really did love you," Elsa said. When I didn't respond, she continued. "When I accidentally sent that blast of magic, and you saved them all from the same fate, he looked heartbroken. As if he felt he should have taken the pain instead."

I squeezes my eyes shut. "I couldn't have lived with that. I can't."

"Hey," Elsa said forcefully, grabbing my hand. "You can get through this. Anna won't let you live like this. I won't either."

And with that, she stood up and started pulling me back towards the palace. Stumbling, I held back a smile as she started running. "Come on!" Elsa laughed, eyes sparkling. "Its time to see how to have some real fun!"

...

By the end of the day, I truly was exhausted. Elsa had lived up to her word, making sure I was always doing something to cheer me up.

First, it was making sweets. We made cookies and ice cream, cakes and pies. About halfway through, Anna came in and joked about how we left her out on everything. After that, she trailed around us fie the rest of the day.

Next, Elsa decided to go back to her childhood days. We found the ballroom, and within no time, the ground was icy and covered with fluffy snow.

A huge snowball fight broke out, and Elsa pelted us all with giant snowballs only she could make.

Overall, it was one of the best days of my life. At the same time, it was also one of the worst. Everything we did brought back memories, which I stuffed down. I didn't want to fall into the same depression I had before.

Still, when I was alone with only my thoughts to keep me company, it was hard to keep the jolts of sadness away. I couldn't sleep. It was worse than the night before.

As I turned over in my bed, thinking about the fact that I had really amazing friends. I knew I wouldn't be completely forget Hans, but even if it was for a moment, I was beginning to heal.

I closed my eyes, searching for better memories. I smiled vaguely and yawned. "I miss you," I whispered, clutching Hans jacket to my chest.

"Hans?" A loud voice said behind me. "I assumed so. I could help with that."

Spinning around, I glared at the smirking figure of Albert. "Go. Away," I muttered, emphasizing every syllable.

"Without hearing me out?" Albert said mockingly, slapping his hand over his heart. "That hurts, Emma."

"I said to leave!" I nearly shouted, jamming my finger towards the door. "I don't care what you want to talk about. The last time that happened, you killed Hans and stole certain things like, oh I don't know, my magic! No! Get. Out!"

"Eh," Albert shrugged crossing the room and sitting on the chair. "And what's the fun in that?"

"More than if you stayed," I muttered to myself, and Albert laughed.

"Your personalities always seem to change," he said, flicking the fabric of the chair. "Happy, to angry, desperate, to feisty... I never know which you'll be."

I scowled as he continued. "Either way, it never really works out for you, does it? The question is if it ever will."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiosity spiking.

"Face it, we both know your life sucks. You've lost too many people, been through things people would never dream of. I can help fix some of this," Albert said. A smug look crossed his face as I sighed in annoyance.

"What," I said stiffly, folding my arms.

"I could make you forget all of this."

My mouth dropped open. Forget...? I snapped out of it quickly.

"Why on earth, or whatever realm this is, would I want that?" I demanded. I was furious at him for even offering something that absurd, and even more furious at myself for actually considering it.

"Why not?" Albert said, looking me in the eye with a straight face. My heart jumped into my throat as I noticed how much he looked like Hans.

"Because I..." I trailed off. "Because..."

"You can't leave your friends?" Albert asked. "You did it before. You couldn't live with yourself? You wouldn't even remember."

It infuriated me to no end how much sense it made. I didn't want to forget, but it seemed so appealing to not feel the pain...

"Let me guess," I said. "You'd take me home. I went home and still remembered everything the first time. What difference would it make?"

"The first time you still had your magic," the prince said. "Now you don't. The reason the others didn't remember is because Shifting is unnatural. Their mind rejects it. Now, if you were to leave... The same thing would happen to you."

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded.

Albert smiled. "You did us a huge favor. This is how we repay you. Now, this is the only offer you're going to get. Are you going to take up the deal?"

I licked my lips. Taking a deep breath, I replied, "Yes."

"Fantastic!" Albert exclaimed. "I'll come back tomorrow night. You can say your goodbyes tomorrow if you want."

A sick feeling if guilt twisted in my stomach. I was leaving. I had _chosen_ to leave. To forget. A tear rolled down my cheek, splattering onto the floor.

Albert winked at me before striding out the door. "Oh, and Emma?" He said, sticking his head back in. "Your father won't remember anything either."

And he left.

Shaking, I climbed back into bed. Somehow, I found sleep.

It was dreamless.

...

The next morning, I dragged myself out of bed. To face the day ahead seemed to be the hardest thing.

Still, I made it to breakfast and enjoyed the morning with Anna.

She tried to keep conversations as far away from Hans as possible. I tries to keep conversations as far away from his brother. We both failed miserably.

"How did you sleep?" Anna asked. She winced slightly.

"Good," I said after a long pause. "I guess."

"What's going on? What happened?"

"I got a visitor," I mumbled. "Albert."

"What?" Anna gasped. "What happened? Are you okay, or did he hurt you? Well, I guess your okay because your right here but you know what I mean... Tell me everything."

It was difficult, but I did. Anna stayed quiet the whole time, and it was several minutes before she spoke.

"I think you should leave," she said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Well," Anna began. "Albert was right. You've gone through so much. It would be easier on you to... Forget. To leave."

Even though she said that, I could hear the pain behind her words. "I'm sorry," I said. "I should have thought it through more. I don't want to leave you guys. I love all of you."

Anna smiled. "We love you too," she said, giving me a hug. "Which is why we should let you go."

The sincerity in her voice touched my heart. They were willing to let me go, even if it was hard. It was hard on all of us.

"Do you think I could change my mind? Tell Albert?" I asked, playing with Anna's hair.

"I'm sure you can try," she responded. "But I don't think he'll let you back out now."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I was excited to go home, but devastated that I had to forget. "Do you think you'll forget too? You did last time."

"Nah," Anna said. "The reason we forgot is because you didn't want us to be in pain. We forgot because part of you wanted us to. However, Albert doesn't. I'm sure you'll be fine, and we will be too."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. "You know, I think I can tell when someone watches this 'movie'. And the storyline it follows," Anna said.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"Well, there are times where a certain part of the story comes into my head. I feel like someone is talking to me, watching me in that memory. Maybe I can tell if you're watching it, too," Anna said. I smiled at her and looked down.

"Let's go find Kristoff. Tell him the news," I said. Anna and I walked back to the palace with our arms linked.

...

Surprisingly, Kristoff wasn't all that shocked when I told him.

"How did you expect that?" Anna asked, poking the ice harvester in the stomach.

His ears grew red. "I may or may not have accidentally overheard the conversation," he mumbled. "What? I was going to check on you, Emma!" He added defensively as we stared at him.

We spent the day relaxing around the castle. Before I knew it, the sun was already setting, bringing me back to the harsh reality: I was leaving.

After dinner, Elsa trailed behind me as I headed to my room. "Emma?" She asked, pausing as I opened the door.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled distractedly as I stared into the dim room.

"Well... Anna told me that you were going to leave. I just want to tell you... Well, you'll be missed," Elsa said, smiling at me. "Here's something for you to remember us, even if you won't."

She held out a small package. Taking it from her, I opened it to find a small bracelet with a bunch of snowflake charms dangling all over it. It truly was beautiful, and I gasped as I held it up. "Oh my God! Elsa, this is beautiful! Thank you!"

Elsa laughed as I gave her a hug. "You're welcome. Honestly, I don't even know you and yet I feel as if we're sisters."

"Sisters forever," I said. "Anna, Elsa and Emma. I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Elsa said, giving me a warm smile. "Now good luck and stay safe."

A pang of guilt rang through me. "You too. Take care of everyone."

We exchanged another hug before I closed the door to my room. Slipping the cool bracelet on, I shook my wrist and giggled at the clear tinkling sound that followed.

"I love you guys," I breathed, admiring the bracelet.

"Goodness, Emma!" Albert said, suddenly appearing in front of me. "First you say you miss me, and now you love me! I'm flattered."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

"As you wish," Albert smirked. "Are you ready?"

"Yea- actually, just a second."

Scrambling around the room, I collected a bottle of ink, a quill, and a sheet of parchment. Going as fast as I could I scribbled down a note.

_Dear Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, __and Hans,__ and Sven,_

_I'm gone. I wish I could have had longer to spend time with you, even another day. But that's not the case, and I'm sorry._

_Thank you guys for giving me friendships I never had in my world. I will miss you all dearly. I hope you can remember me, even if I don't. You guys truly do deserve the best._

_Anna, you really were my best friend. My sister. I'll miss your optimistic attitude and bubbly personality. I love you._

_Kristoff, you were a person I could rely on. Even when the impossible happened, you were there to support me and believe in me. I love you too._

_Elsa, I wish I had more time to get to know you. You are an amazing friend, and an even more amazing queen. I love you._

_Olaf, there is so much to love about you. You bring a smile to everyone's face, and give people the support they so desperately need. I love you._

_Sven, you are just a cool reindeer. I love you._

_Hans, even though you're gone, I will love you forever. I wish you could be here. I wish that I could stay. But you're gone, and I can't stop that. I _know_ I'm in live with you, Hans Westergaurd._

_I love all of you so much. Thank you for everything._

_Love forever and always,_

_Emma_

Wiping a tear from my eye, I blew on the ink and rolled up the parchment. Setting it on the pillow, I turned back to Albert. "Let's go," I said bitterly, glancing around the room.

"Let's go," Albert said, roughly grabbing my wrist.

**Hi!**

**Yeah. A lot happened in this chapter.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I kinda got into the story and wrote almost three chapters. (I smashed two chapters together)**

**Who can't wait for the next chapter?**

**Review Please!**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter! You miigghht want to buckle those seatbelts... Its going to be a bumpy ride.**

I felt the sensation of fading, rather than the familiar snap, out of existence. When I finally solidified, I realized that I wasn't at home. The surroundings were completely foreign.

But what surprised me most was that I could still remember. Everything.

"Albert!' I yelled, looking around. He had disappeared.

I heard the sound of pacing and decided to follow that. "Albert!" I screamed. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Emma?" The pacing stopped. Though the voice was distant, it was also very clear. "Is that you!?"

The voice... It was so familiar... Almost...

No. It couldn't be.

"Emma!" The voice shouted again, followed by the sound of rattling.

It had to be. "H-Hans? Hans!'

I ran faster than ever before, sliding around the corner and almost crashing into a large cage.

And inside...

Hans.

...

He looked terrible, gashes running up and down his face. But he was alive.

His face lit up when he saw me, and I let out a little gasp. "Hans..." I whispered. He came closer and I was able to get a better look at him.

"I have to say, I was hoping for a better reaction," he joked.

A huge smile, followed by a soaring feeling, came over me. "Oh my God! You're alive! You're alive... Oh my God... Hans..."

"There we go," Hans said. Giggling, I reached through the bars and grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards me. Then we kissed.

Of course, it wasn't ideal, but it was one of the best moments of my life. The sudden knowledge that Hans was alive was enough.

The weight of everything seemed to be released into the air. All that was left in the universe was me and Hans. And it was absolutely perfect.

"How?" I breathed as we finally pulled away.

Immediately, Hans face darkened. "I'd rather not talk about it. I will, eventually, but not now."

Suddenly, I remembered why I was here in the first place. "No no no no..."

"What?" Hans demanded grabbing my hand. "What's wrong?"

"Albert!" I groaned. "I made a deal with him. He's going to take me home, but if I can't Shift myself, I'm going to forget."

"What!?"

"I'm going to forget... No no no no no!" I cried. It was hard enough to leave in the first place, but now the reason I was going to forget was gone.

"Hey," Hans said softly. "It's okay. I'll find you, help you remember."

"How?" I asked softly.

But as Hans was about to say something, I heard footfalls behind me. Whirling around, I saw Albert.

He wasn't happy.

"You've said enough," he snapped at Hans, grabbing my wrist. "But I have to say, I'm glad Emma here found you!"

"Let her go!" Hans yelled, rattling the bars of the cage some more. "Get your hands off her!"

"Fine," Albert smirked, but as he let go, I felt myself disappearing.

"No!" I screamed, tears running down my face. But the memories were already starting to fade.

I was confused. What memories were supposed to be there? Why had that thought come to mind? Why was I crying?

"Emma?" A man called from some sort of cage. "Hang in there."

"Who are you?" I asked. A gust of air starting whipping my hair around my face. "Why do you know my name?"

A look of panic and pain overtook his face, which confused me even more.

"Bye Emma," he said sadly, his hands dropping to his sides. "I love you."

Before I had time to register what the man had said, the world went dark and I fell asleep.

...

I blinked open my eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight streaming through the window. Stretching, it took some time to remember I was at Amber's house in Australia.

The smell of burnt pancakes wafted into the air, and caused me to crinkle my nose. Getting out of bed, I walked downstairs to see Amber frantically running around the kitchen, turning off the oven which had blackened circles in a pan.

"What's going on?" I asked, laughing.

Amber started at the sound if my voice. "God, Emma," she said, giving me a weird look. "Don't scare me like that!"

But she laughed too, throwing the ruined pancakes in the trash. "I was going to make pancakes for you and your father, but I haven't cooked something for ages. I'm out if practice," she said, waving a piece of paper at her face.

"I can help with that," I said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Amber said, opening a cupboard. "That would- Oh."

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm out of pancake mix!" Amber laughed, shaking an empty box of Bisquick. "Would you be a dear and run to the store for me?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I can do that."

After giving me directions, Amber lent me some money and her car to pick up some pancake mix and some eggs. The car was awesome. I'd never driven a Mustang before, and it was epic.

Slowing at a red light, I tried to remember a dream I had had the night before. I could only remember something really weird happened.

At last, I made it to the grocery store. Scanning down the isles, I found the supplies I needed.

My phone vibrated, showing a text from my dad asking if I was finding everything okay. Texting him back, I said everything was fine and I'd be back soon.

After standing in line for what seemed like the longest time ever, I was finally checked out. Walking towards the door, my phone vibrated again.

Looking at the screen, I was momentarily distracted. Looking back up, I tripped over a loose piece of rock. Scream lodged in my throat, the eggs and mix crashed tho the ground. However, before I fell with them, someone was able to catch me.

"Oops," I blushed.

The guy who caught me couldn't have been much older than me. The had wavy brown hair, and was really cute.

"It looks like you fell for me," he said with a smile.

The blush grew much more vivid.

"Are you American?" I blurted out after an uncomfortable stretch of silence. He didn't have an accent, so it was the first possibility that came to mind.

"Yeah." The guy said. "I'm visiting my... Uncle you can say. But only for the summer, then I'm going back to Nevada."

"I live in Utah!" I laughed. The tension couldn't be felt anymore, but I was suddenly aware of my messy hair and sweatpants.

"Let's go see a movie," the guy said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you throwing The Fault in Our Stars quotes at me?"

"Maaaybe..."

"I don't even know your name," I teased. "I'm Emma."

"I'm Albert," he said, holding out his hand. "So what about that movie?"

**Soooooooooooooooooooo...**

**Yeah. **

**Sorry.**

**Don't kill me.**

**I didn't like the idea at first.**

**But it wouldn't go away.**

**It stuck.**

**I had to do it.**

**I kinda like it now.**

**Sorry.**

**Please leave a review!**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12!**

Albert offered to buy me some more eggs, as the ones I bought were cracked open all over the asphalt. After repurchasing the item, we exchanged phone numbers with plans to see a movie later in the day.

Driving home, I couldn't help feeling a little giddy. I'd never gone on a real date before, and I was ecstatic.

"I'm home!" I called, pushing open the back door to Amber's house.

"Okay! We're in the kitchen!" Dad called.

Walking in with eggs and pancake mix under my arm, I started preparing breakfast.

"Guess what?" I asked my aunt and father as the pancakes were cooking on the griddle. "I'm going on a date."

"What!?" Dad shouted. His coffee spilled onto the newspaper, creating a dull brown stain. "What!?"

"I'm going on a date," I said matter of factly. "Later today."

"We just got here!" My father said, rubbing his hand over his eyes. "You won't see this guy after we go back home. He lives in a different continent for crying out loud!"

"Actually, he lives in Nevada."

That shut him up pretty quickly.

"That's great honey!" Amber said. "What's his name?"

"Albert," I said with a smile.

Ambers eyes narrowed for a moment, but she smiled nonetheless. "Well I would like to meet this guy," she said. "Why don't you invite him over for breakfast?"

"Er... Okay?" I said, pulling him out and sending him a quick text.

_Hi Albert!_

_Hey. What's up?_

_I was just wondering if you'd like to come over for breakfast. My aunt insists._

_Sure! What's your address?_

After giving to him, he texted me saying he'd be over in about ten minutes.

"He's coming," I told Amber.

Looking at Dad, he seemed to be fuming. "I'm not sure this is a good idea," he said, sighing.

"Relax," Amber told him. "Emma's growing up. Let her get out and see the world!"

"Whatever," Dad grumbled.

...

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Dad insisted on getting it. Trudging up to the door, I stayed close behind him.

"You must be Emma's father," Albert said as the door opened. He held out his hand. "I'm Albert. Its nice to meet you."

Dads shock clearly showed as he shook the offered hand. "Nice to meet you."

Albert gave me a smile as he came in. "So... What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," I said, smiling in return.

"Ah," Albert said. "That explains the groceries."

I expected the meal to be a bit awkward, but it was quite the opposite. Dad actually seemed to like Albert, and Amber seemed to know him already.

Afterwards, Albert helped with the dishes. Dad pulled me off to the side. "I like this guy," he said, nodding appreciatively. "He's a good kid."

"Yeah," I said. "So I can go out on that date then?"

"I'm not sure," Dad said uncomfortably. "You just met him."

"I know," I muttered. "But he does seem like a nice guy."

After a good while of silence, Dad spoke up. "Fine," he said. "But if anything goes wrong, you aren't allowed to date anyone until your 40."

"Okay! Thanks, Daddy!" I said, giving him a hug and skipping off to find Albert.

As I walked into the kitchen, I stopped in my tracks when I heard my name mentioned.

"Emma is under control, I'm watching her," Amber said, scrubbing viscously at a pan. "I don't understand why you need to step in."

"Extra precaution," Albert replied. "Evans insisted."

"Fine," Amber said briskly. "But you know part of her won't completely give in. Being friends is the highest rank you'll have in her life."

"Being friends is all I need."

I was fairly confused. Give into what? Why does it seem Albert knows me? Who is this Evans guy?

I shoved the while thing to the back of my mind. It was probably a different Emma.

"Hey Albert?" I asked, stepping into view.

Albert nearly dropped the plate he was holding. "Geez... What's up?"

"I was just wondering when you want to see that movie," I said, twisting a charm necklace with a certain gold band with diamonds that matched my green eyes on it. "I'm fine with whenever."

"We could go now if you want," Albert said, drying his hands on a hand towel.

"Sure!" I said, grabbing my purse from the chair.

"Have fun, Emma," Amber smiled.

"Thanks," I said. "Bye Dad!"

"Bye," a distant reply called drop the room next to us.

"Let's go," I smiled, walking out the door with a confident attitude.

...

"I have to say... For a movie I've seen a lot that was pretty fun!" I said. We had just gotten out of the theater, where they were playing Catching Fire for a really cheap price.

"I've never seen it," Albert shrugged. "I'm not very updated on a lot of stuff around here."

"Oh," I said. "That kinda sucks."

"Yeah," Albert laughed. "But I'm adjusting."

I laughed too. "So Albert... Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Random or factual?" He asked.

"Random, I guess."

"My favorite color is green, I like warm weather, I have 11 older brothers, and one younger. I'm 20 years old, and I have no idea how to use a lawn mower," Albert said, holding up a total of five fingers.

I blinked. "Okay. Well, my favorite color is blue, I also like warm weather, I have two younger sisters and one younger brother, and I am 17 years old. Although, my birthday is coming up... Anyways, I can't use a blender properly."

"There we go," Albert laughed. "No we know what to keep away from each other!"

"Beware the lawn mowers and blenders!" I shouted, twirling around with my fist in the air. I got some weird looks, but we just laughed it off.

"You have a lot of siblings," I said.

"Yeah," Albert said. "But I never see them. Do you want to get ice cream?"

"Sure. Why don't you see them?"

"They don't really like me. Or my younger brother. Besides, we live way too far away from each other," Albert replied.

"Oh. That's too bad," I said. We walked into an ice cream shop, the bell jingling pleasantly. "Maybe I can meet them sometime."

"You probably don't want to," Albert interjected hastily. "They aren't the nicest folks."

"Fine," I said, groaning dramatically and placing the back of my hand over my eyes. "I see how it is..."

Albert snorted sarcastically and smiled.

"What can I get you?" An old man with an Australian accent (no surprise there) asked.

"Oh, um..." I coughed. "Can I have a peanut butter chocolate shake please? Oh, a small too."

"I'll have the same," Albert said.

After we paid for the ice cream, Albert suggested walking around the nearby park.

"So... What do you like to do in your spare time?" I asked, swirling the shake with my straw.

"I like to read and watch movies," Albert shrugged. "Not all that productive, but it satisfies me."

"Same," I said. "What's your favorite book? Or movie?"

"Hmm... I really like a book called Candor. Have you heard of it?" Albert asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eye."

"Can't say I have."

"Well, if you don't mind, I can spoil the entire plot for you..."

"Not the while thing!" I said, pretending to be horrified. "Just the basic storyline please."

"Okay. Its about this neighborhood that's run by the main characters father. Everything is perfect - literally. There is always some sort of music playing that causes whatever bad thoughts or actions to disappear. But this kid, the main character, finds out about it and fights it. He even helps other kids escape before they are brainwashed to oblivion..."

Albert continued discussing the book, and I couldn't help but lose focus. Instead, I thought about what I overheard him saying to Amber. She had said something about me - or another Emma - never giving in... But to what?

...

The end of the summer had finally come. As I waited at the airport with Dad, I couldn't help but feel sad I was leaving. Albert and I had grown close over the summer, but we both agreed it was way too awkward to be dating. Instead, we were really good friends. Best friends, actually.

He had promised he would come visit in two weeks. Still, Albert was busy today and couldn't see me off. Instead, Amber came and was waiting uncomfortably behind us.

"Say bye to Albert for me!" I called over my shoulder as the flight began boarding.

"You've already said bye to him about 50 times!" Amber laughed. "But okay. I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

After we start down, it wasn't too long until the plane actually took off. It was a long flight, almost 18 hours, so I decided to try to sleep it off. I napped for about an hour, but when I woke up again, I couldn't nod off again.

Sighing, I reached for the book I was reading. Harry Potter, a classic. Too me, at least.

After reading for a bit, I turned on a movie. Unfortunately, I had only brought one movie, Frozen. I didn't even know why I brought it. It wasn't exactly my favorite. Still, it was better than nothing.

Almost immediately, some sort of sad feeling filled me up. I had no idea where it came from, but it went away almost immediately. Like it was never there in the first place.

I shrugged it off. It was nothing, and it was easy to forget. But as soon as the well known characters started to show up, a feeling of giddy joy washed over me, only to disappear a second later.

What was even stranger was the fact that the first time Hans came up, a ridiculous smile lit up my face. Embarrassed, I grabbed a blanket and pulled my knees up to my chest and covered most of my face with it.

Still, that was it. A small sensation of something, and then it was gone. Just like that. It was so weird, but honestly, I loved it. I actually felt something, instead of watching a movie with nothing else going on inside your head. A feeling of longing.

A feeling of love.

I shook my head roughly. Why in the world was I thinking of these things? Love was something you discover once. You can't feel that with a movie. Or any other fake, artificial people or objects.

For some reason, that thought sounded so ironic in my head.

...

As soon as I got home, I was bombarded with questions from Mom. Did I have fun? Is Albert a nice guy? How was Amber doing? What did I do? How was the flight?

"Mom!" I laughed. "You've heard everything over the phone!"

"I know," she sighed. "I've just missed you."

"I missed you too," I said, giving her a hug.

"So... Who is this Albert anyway? Are you two...?"

"No! We're just friends. That's it," I said. "I swear."

"Fine," Mom teased. "But you should seriously get out there a little more."

"And I am," I promised. "Actually, there's a huge back to school party going on tonight..."

"You're going."

Laughing, I threw a pillow at her and went to unpack. Dumping out the contents of my suitcase, I sighed looking at the mess around me. Still, it was home.

Home. As soon as I thought that, a flicker of something came across my mind. A small group, probably four people with their faces blurred out, unrecognizable. Some sort of castle. Snowy woods. A small bracelet, made up of little snowflake charms.

Then it was gone.

Blinking hard, I shook my head and went back to hanging up my clothes. Still, the flicker of images never stopped. They weren't clear at all, and I had no idea what was happening.

But then, some familiar images came to mind. An S tattoo, just like Amber's. The green ring Dad gave me on my sixth birthday. A notebook full if different Disney sketches. Suddenly, I started seeing familiar things, but they were twisted, making no sense. The back of Albert's head, a bloody sword in his hand. Amber, an angry look burning in her eyes that I've never seen before.

None of it made sense. It had to have been a weird dream I had the night before. That had to be it.

I tried to forget about it as I continued cleaning up. Soon, the room was almost spotless, but the thoughts I had seemed to have been burned into my head.

The doorbell rang, and I stood to go get it. However, my Dad beat me to it.

A couple seconds later, Dad came into my room. "Someone's here to see you," he said, jamming a thumb in the direction of the hallway.

"Okay," I said, throwing one last crumpled ball of paper into the trash can.

Walking out to the door, I saw a young man just about my age. "Can I help you?" I asked, pulling me hair up into a ponytail.

"Emma?" The guy said. He looked kinda familiar, as if I knew him a long time ago. "Thank God."

"Who are you?" I asked, stepping outside and closing the door.

"You don't exactly know me," he said in a strained voice. "But I think you know my older brother."

"Depends," I shrugged. "Who is he?"

"His name's Albert."

"Oh!" I said. "Your Albert's brother?"

"Yeah," he said. The guy kept giving me weird looks, as if he wasn't used to seeing me. "My name's Hans."

"As in -"

"The guy from the Disney movie? Yup."

"Oh. Well, how can I help you Hans?" I asked, smiling politely.

"Well, um... I'm new to this area... I don't really know anything - or anywhere around here," Hans stammered. "I would really love you - it! I meant... It..."

This guy blushing like crazy. "You want me to show you around?" I asked. "I can do that."

"Thanks. Sorry, I'm just not used to this yet."

"Used to what?"

"Nothing," Hans muttered. "Its nothing. I need to go, but if you can show me around tomorrow, that'd be great."

"Sure!" I said. "There's an park around the corner. Meet me there tomorrow at...?"

"Noon?" Hans asked.

"Sure."

"Okay. Thanks again, Emma." Hans said, starting to walk away.

"No problem!" I smiled, going back inside and closing the door.

Some sort of peaceful feeling washed over me, causing all thoughts of the weird images I conjured up to disappear. Smiling vaguely, I walked back to my bedroom and turned on a movie.

Completely by coincidence, or maybe not, the movie was Frozen.

**This is the final chapter of A Past Never Forgotten!**

**For the next part of the series, Hans point of view WILL be added. Its going to be kinda essential, so I hope you guys will like it.**

**Just so you guys know, the next story will be called...**

**A Love Never Abandoned!**

**I'll post when that's up, so hopefully that won't be a long wait!**

**Please leave one last review for this part of the series!**

**HUGS AND KISSES LAURYN OUT!**


End file.
